1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cord guided frisbee, and more particularly to a frisbee, wherein the support member can be detached from the main disk to be folded respectively, so that the frisbee is foldable when not in use, thereby facilitating storage, package and transportation of the frisbee.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional frisbee is made of a circular plastic disk that can be thrown upward and can be played by more than two players, thereby achieving the playing and amusing effect. However, the conventional frisbee has to be played by more than two players and cannot be played by a single person, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional frisbee. In addition, the conventional frisbee has a fixed structure and cannot be folded when not in use, thereby causing inconvenience in storage, package and transportation of the frisbee.